Fan Art is the Devil
by PsychoMagicianGirl
Summary: Phoenix navega por la Internet cuando llega Edgeworth. Luego, ellos ven algo que los horroriza enormemente. One-shot. Ojo! Fic traducido del inglés al español por mí.


Notas de la traductora: ¿Qué puedo decir~? Mmmmm, nada. Reí mucho al leer este fic, así que dije "Tengo que traducirlo!" :3

*Este fic NO ES MÍO, la historia pertenece a su respectivo autor, MadManMatt64. Yo solo me tomé la libertad de traducirlo. Aquí incluyo el link de la historia original. Ya saben, quiten los espacios para que funcione. h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 7 3 7 4 4 4 1 / 1 / b F a n _ b _ b A r t _ b _ i s _ t h e _ b D e v i l _ b

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos son de Capcom.

"Fan Art is the Devil"

Era otro típico (o tan típico como podría ser de cualquier manera) en la Agencia Polivalente Wright. Phoenix Wright, el abogado, convertido en vagabundo, convertido en abogado de nuevo, estaba en su computador haciendo Dios sabe qué (No, él no estaba viendo pornografía, pervertidos). Apollo había ido a la Oficina de los Fiscales a entregar unas cuantas cosas a Klavier Gavin, y Trucy estaba en la casa de una amiga. Sin Maya para mantenerlo ocupado con sus travesuras habituales, Phoenix estaba completamente aburrido. Así fue que decidió ir a su computador y hacer algo entretenido.

Decidiendo escribir su propio nombre en Google, por el placer de hacerlo, repasó algunos links hasta que encontró uno de sitio llamado Deviantart. Tan pronto como le hizo click, escuchó que golpeaban la puerta. Suspiró, para luego gritar, "¡Adelante!"

Era Miles Edgeworth, con su atuendo habitual, con corbata y todo. Observó al abogado de azul en el escritorio y dijo, "¿No has oído hablar de levantarte y atender la puerta?".

Phoenix se encogió de hombros. "¿No has oído hablar de la pereza? Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Miles suspiró. "Estoy aquí para dejar algunas cosas que dejaste en mi oficina antes."

Se acercó al escritorio para depositar los archivos, y lanzó una mirada curiosa a la pantalla del computador. Parecía que Phoenix estaba en un sitio dedicado a sí mismo. Dibujos, tanto buenos como malos, de Phoenix llenaban la pantalla. Miles sonrió y dijo, "¿Podrías explicarme por qué estás en un sitio web dedicado a ti?"

Phoenix parecía un poco confundido al observar la pantalla. Sonrió. "Puedo explicarlo. Nadie estaba alrededor, así que me aburrí y me vine al computador. Escribí mi nombre en el buscador por diversión e hice click en el primer link que vi, y el resto, como dicen, es historia."

Miles estaba intrigado ahora, "Entonces, ¿este sitio está dedicado a ti?"

Phoenix negó con la cabeza, "Nah, es un sitio llamado Deviantart. Escuché sobre él de Maya. Aparentemente, cualquier cosa que tenga aficionados con uno o más aspirantes a artistas se pueden buscar y encontrar aquí, porque dichos artistas se publican aquí, a la vista."

Miles contempló el computador, "No sabía que los abogados pudieran tener aficionados."

Phoenix se encogió de hombros, "Yo tampoco." Luego sonrió. "Hey. Vamos a ver si hay algo de ti aquí."

Miles se cruzó de brazos, dando ligeros golpecitos a su brazo izquierdo con su dedo índice derecho, "Supongo. Tengo curiosidad."

Phoenix asintió y escribió 'Miles Edgeworth', y cuando la nueva página se cargó, la primera pieza de arte que vio le provocó un ataque de risa. Miles la miró y gritó, "¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no le pido a Franziska que me fustigue!" y añadió en un susurro, "A menudo."

El fiscal trató de cambiar de tema, "Bueno, tal vez haya imágenes sobre nosotros en una batalla en la corte, eso sería espléndido."

Phoenix asintió y dijo, "Sabes que tienes razón, apuesto a que los fans nos dibujarían en nuestras batallas en la corte."

Phoenix escribió 'Phoenix Wright y Miles Edgeworth' y pulsó la tecla de búsqueda. Cuando los resultados llegaron, los ojos de ambos estaban abiertos como platos, y sus mandíbulas podrían haber llegado al suelo. Phoenix fue el primero en hablar, en voz baja, "E-Ese es…" su voz se fue extinguiendo.

Miles habló después, "Y ese es mi…", su voz se fue apagando también.

Luego, gritaron a todo pulmón.

~Una hora después~

Apollo y Trucy volvieron a la agencia y vieron una inusual escena. Phoenix y Miles estaban sentados en el sofá, abrazados, balanceándose hacia adelante y atrás. Tenían una expresión de horror puro en sus rostros. Phoenix estaba murmurando "Protesto", una y otra vez, y Miles estaba haciendo lo mismo, solo que diciendo "No soy gay."

Apollo y Trucy decidieron irse por un día o menos. Ya podrían preguntarle a Phoenix qué estaba pasando más tarde.

_FIN. o-o _


End file.
